I'll Kiss it Better
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: A simple day of training turns into a bloody nightmare when someone gets hurt. [Trigger warning: some blood and mention of injuries. Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Free!] [Haru X Makoto] and eventual [Rei X Nagisa]
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky. Waves lapped the shore with increasing intensity. Pelicans screeched overhead. Gou exhaled angrily into a shiny whistle which hung from her neck.

"Alright, just because we're at the beach, that doesn't make this any less of a serious training session! If we want to make it to the top the whole team needs to push themselves to the limit on a regular basis. I want to see those bodies moving non-stop! Work your muscles like your very lives depend on it because…" her voice dropped to a threatening tone "they do."

Makoto smiled and nodded agreeably. Rei rolled his eyes and peeled off his skin tight tank top.

"The team you say? And I suppose you're about to explain how sun bathing is your way of 'pushing yourself to the limit?'"

Gou scowled and crossed her arms over her bikini clad chest self-consciously.

"For your information, I happen to be supervising." She surveyed the area with confusion before casting a quizzical glance in Makoto's direction. "Where's your boyfriend at anyway?"

Makoto laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

"He dove in about ten minutes ago."

Gou pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in deeply.

"As if I even needed to ask… He could at least pretend to listen to my pep talks…and **what **are **you** doing?"

Gou pointed an accusatory finger at Nagisa. He had formed a pouch in his tee-shirt to hold something and was waddling over to Rei in a penguin-esque fashion. He giggled.

"I was hunting for treasure under the pier. I found some sea glass, Rei-chan!" Nagisa offered him the colorful objects with excitement. Rei turned them over in his palm and ran his fingers across the smooth surface. Not a single imperfection to be seen. His eyes widened and he adjusted his prescription goggles.

"These truly are beautiful."

Nagisa beamed.

"I knew you'd say that! I'll go find you some more."

On that note he took off running.

"**You get back here! This is not what we're here for! We're training, not hunting for treasure like pirates!**" Gou continued to shout at Nagisa's back. "Fine! If that's how you feel, you should just quit the swim team and go look for the One Piece."

"Who's quitting?"

"Ugh, of course that would be the one thing that does get your attention."

Haru grasped Makoto's wrist and stared into his eyes. His hair was dripping since he had just climbed out the water.

"It's not you, is it?" His tone was full of concern and fear.

Makoto smiled and brushed his lover's bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. I brought lunch."

Haru thrust a wriggling fish into Gou's hands. She froze and yelped.

"Why are you giving me this? When did you even have time to go fishing? What did you use for bait?" Haru simply shrugged. "That's not an answer!"

As the others continued to bicker amongst themselves, Rei's eyes scanned the water under the pier. Nagisa had vanished. _Why do I feel so wrong inside? _Rei didn't like the thoughts forming in his head. A moment later he felt his head spin and his stomach pitch. A head of hair broke the surface of the water…water that was stained a deep red.


	2. Chapter 2

Gou was silent. She didn't need to say anything. The others had already taken off at a sprint with Rei leading the way. _If I calculate the distance and set my speed to X then the time it will take me to reach him will be Y. He's already lost a lot of blood. We need an ambulance here and fast. _Rei took a deep breath as his butterfly stroke broke the surface of the water. It was colder than it appeared but he didn't take notice. He was entirely focused on the task at hand. _I'm going to get him out and it will be ok. It will all be a joke. He's playing a prank…somehow…he must be. _

Rei could see Nagisa's face now. He was pale and struggling but just barely. The others had caught up. They carefully pulled Nagisa back inland. The cloud of red followed them rather than dissipating. Nagisa laughed nervously.

"Hi…guys…where are we going?"

Rei struggled to comfort Nagisa as he moved him.

"We're just going to take care of your wound." His feet hit sand and they lifted Nagisa into their arms. Rei looked down to the boy's legs. He tasted something bitter and acidic at the back of his throat.

"Is it bad, Rei-chan?"

Rei stammered.

"N-n-n-ot at all. Just a tiny scratch. Y-y-y-ou're going to be fine." They laid him out on the beach towel as Gou dialed 9-1-1. Rei cupped Nagisa's tiny face in his hands and stroked his cheek. He wanted to keep Nagisa's eyes on his own and away from the gaping hole where a chunk of his flesh had once been. Makoto was currently applying pressure to control the bleeding.

Nagisa gazed up at Rei and smiled.

"I'm….glad…You…had…me…worried…for…a…second."

Rei's eyes began to water.

"You seem tired. Please don't speak."

"O-o-ok. I'll just take a nap then. Rei-chan? I wanted to give you this…I…almost…dropped it. Don't…worry…I…caught…it…in time."

With a shaky, weak arm Nagisa pressed something round into Rei's hand. Rei looked down and saw a gorgeous stone. It was circular all the way around. Tears dripped off of his sharp chin. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Nagisa's clammy forehead.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."


	3. Chapter 3

Haru blinked and stared. A brilliant blue darted through some coral. A cluster of little yellow fish hovered under the surface hoping for flakes of food. He could hear a low hum coming from the filter. _This water is completely tame. They tried to artificially restore its wild nature with some decorations. You can never completely get that back once it's been lost. _A toned arm wrapped itself around his back and rubbed his spine reassuringly. Makoto whispered in his ear.

"He's going to be fine. The doctors are looking after him."

Haru simply nodded and placed a hand on his partner's knee in response. He retracted his long legs as a man walked past them pushing a stroller. Moments later an orderly came from the other direction guiding an empty gurney. He smiled and nodded at the three shocked boys. Rei was looking down at his hands. He was clutching his crusty tee-shirt in his fist, bunching up the material and releasing it. He doubted his mother could ever remove all of the stains. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to just pitch it in the trash as much as he wanted to.

"Hey guys."

Gou tiptoed up quietly. Her hands were folded behind her back. Rei leapt to his feet.

"How is he? Where is he? Can I see him?"

Gou averted her gaze.

"They're still cleaning it out. They asked me if we had brought the…missing piece with us. I told them we lost it. It's somewhere in the ocean. They're talking about performing a skin graft. I called his parents. They're on their way. Miss Amakata is too."

Haru stood behind Rei and spoke softly.

"Is he in pain?"

"They're giving him morphine but it hasn't kicked in yet." Gou looked like she wanted to be sick. "It's pretty ugly."

Makoto pulled her into a bear hug and she wept against his chest while Haru looked on with concern. Before anyone could say something Rei had taken off towards Nagisa's room. Gou reached out helplessly.

"Stop! He said he didn't want us in there! He doesn't want you to see him like that!"

Rei was undeterred. _To hell with that. He's just being his stubborn self. Someone needs to hold his hand. _

He was standing outside the door when the noises coming from inside stopped him cold. He had never heard Nagisa-chan sound like this. His voice was strained and desperate.

"Please stop! It hurts! Please! I can't!"

"I know, hun. You have to hold still. You're doing so well."

Nagisa was sobbing.

"Please make him stop. I just want to go swim with my friends. Please let me go."

Rei breathed in and out rapidly. He turned on his heel and staggered. He just barely made it to the garbage can in time. As he choked and spluttered he felt pure disgust and self-loathing. _I'm sorry, Nagisa, I wish I could be stronger for you. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Rei."

The flushed boy turned off the water and wiped his lips self-consciously. He looked up into the smudged bathroom mirror to examine himself. Haru was standing just behind him and looking over his shoulder. Rei's mouth set in a firm line.

"I'm fine."

Haru offered a bottle of water to his team mate.

"I know." Rei nodded as if to convince himself and took a long drink. "Miss Amakata is here to take everyone home."

"Well, I'll see you all later. I'm not going."

There was a pause.

"I'm not going either."

"Huh?"

"I'm staying here…with you."

Rei's eyebrows relaxed. Truth be told, he didn't really want to be alone.

"Thank you, Haru."

They rode back up in the elevator and were immediately accosted by a small figure in a brown cardigan.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" Rei cleared his throat. He tried to return his teacher's embrace but she had his arms pinned by his side. Haru looked away but he leaned his head ever so slightly against her shoulder. She stepped back. "I just spoke with Hazuki's parents. He's receiving a skin graft and is being put under general anesthesia. They will be keeping him for a few days for observation. With diligent aftercare and physical therapy he will be fine. Listen, as your faculty advisor I **need** to tell you; holding an off campus session without my permission was **not** a wise decision." She did not raise her voice. She was not angry but she was displeased. Gou looked devastated. She picked at the skin of her thumb and shifted her weight frequently between her left and right leg. "I can't tell you what is going to happen right now. I do know the dean will be involved."

Gou's voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I meant to tell you. I just forgot."

Miss Amakata turned to her and wiped a tear from her face.

"I know. No one is suggesting that you meant any harm. I'm not here to yell at you." She turned back to address the group as a whole. "It has been a very long day for all of you. If you each give me your address I will be taking all of you home."

Rei stepped forward. He spoke calmly and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you very much. However I will not be leaving the hospital. I feel I must stay to show my solidarity."

Makoto looked at Haru, a question lingering in his eyes. Haru nodded. Makoto seemed to understand what he meant. Miss Amakata was taken aback.

"Um, are you sure? You're not going to see him tonight. I think you'd be much better off at home. I…"

Rei interjected.

"With all due respect, he is my team. I live _for the team._"

Haru's eyes widened.

"Me too."

Makoto moved next to them and wrapped his arms around Haru.

"I'm in if you are."

Miss Amakata smiled.

"Very well. I cannot say I'm entirely surprised." She cleared her throat. "As Henry Ford would say 'Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success.'"

A moment or two later the elevator doors were closing with the two ladies on the other side. Makoto broke the silence.

"What now?"

Haru responded.

"We wait."


	5. Chapter 5

"My favorite memory with him? That's easy, the night we spent in the light house."

Rei gazed out the large window dreamily. A very faint reflection of himself stood between him and the outside world. The lights of the city completely overshadowed the stars. Rei scowled at them all. _This view is ugly. It's all wrong._ Truth be told, the skyline was not what offended him. He would kiss the top of the tallest tower if only a certain someone was there to share this moment with him. Looking back, it wasn't the meteor shower that made that trip so enchanting. It was the friendship and…something more? A sight he had never seen before. Haru sat up straight. His back pressed against a metal pillar. Makoto was lying on the floor. His head rested cozily in Haru's lap. Neither of them spoke. They were just listening to Rei.

"I remember when he was first trying to recruit me. The way he popped up at every turn, always with the same grin on his face, the same enthusiasm, calling me Rei-chan like we had always been this close." Makoto smiled broadly at the notes of nostalgia in Rei's voice. "He was such a pain in the ass." Makoto and Rei laughed whole heartedly. Haru grinned. The tension that had been suffocating them began to ease.

"He still is." Haru murmured. "That's why we need him."

Makoto nodded in agreement.

"He will be the one who holds us all together after we leave."

Haru blinked.

"Leave?"

"Well yeah," Makoto sat up and pecked Haru's cheek. "We're going to have to graduate eventually."

How many hours had Rei spent planning for and agonizing over his future? To hear those words out loud sounded so foreign to him right now. There would be an end to their swim team one day. It didn't seem right. When they swam together, when they were synchronized, it felt eternal.

They all jumped slightly when they heard the squeak of sneakers on the tile floor. This hallway had been empty or so they thought. A pair of red eyes and sharp teeth glittered in the dark. A pissed off and slightly panicked voice emerged from the face.

"What the hell is going on? I just checked my phone. Gou left me twelve voicemails and twenty four text messages. Each one was more incoherent than the last."

Haru and Makoto stood.

"I wondered when you'd get here, Rin."


	6. Chapter 6

"…and so, when one interprets the text in this way it becomes apparent that Miss Havisham's relationship with Estella is actually a parallel to the one that will come to exist between Magwitch and Pip. Nanase, would you mind finding a quote to support this? Nanase? Nanase!"

Haru was abruptly pulled from his day dream. Miss Amakata stood at the front of the classroom holding a piece of chalk and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Were you paying any attention?"

Haru cracked open his book for the first time during this lesson.

"Not really."

When she sighed it was with equal parts annoyance and sympathy.

"I understand that you're concerned about Hazuki but I heard he was discharged a couple days ago and he's recovering well. Besides, the school day is almost over. Please try to keep your nose to the grindstone for just a little bit longer. In the words of Stephen King 'Talent is cheaper than table salt. What separates the talented individual from the successful one is a lot of hard work.'"

Haru felt someone prod his side and a folded up note was coyly slipped onto his desk. He unfolded it to reveal Makoto's handwriting.

_"Hey, we can all go over to Nagisa's house to check on him later. According to Rei he's up to having a few more visitors! I messaged Rin in the library. He's meeting us there. Please cheer up. You look very nice today. I love you!" _

Haru reached across the aisle and squeezed Makoto's pinky with his forefinger. It was true. Nagisa was doing much better. He had gotten permission to study from home since he was on strict orders to take it easy for the next several days. Rei had also been allowed to miss school. The doctor advised that someone stay at home with Nagisa during the day just in case he needed help with anything. In addition to this, Rei was tutoring him so he wouldn't get behind. Haru pushed up his sleeve. He watch the tiny dolphin make its way around the clock face too slowly, far too slowly. _Why can't the day just be over already? _As he flipped through his copy of _Great Expectations_, pretending to care and failing at it, he couldn't help but wonder what the other two boys were up to.

* * *

"Nagisa, your soup is ready and I have your chocolate milk! It's also time to take your medication."

Rei emerged from the kitchen into the living room. He was carefully balancing a bowl, glass and a couple prescription bottles on an orange tray. Nagisa was situated comfortably on the couch. He was wearing a black and white hoodie with white shorts. His right leg hung down lazily. The other was well wrapped and propped up on a large penguin shaped pillow pet. Nagisa set down the TV remote and pushed himself up on his elbows. He was smiling but it was easy to tell he was in a bit of a haze.

"Rei-chan! I missed you!"

Rei extended the platter's small legs and balanced it over Nagisa's lap.

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

Nagisa stuck out his tongue.

"Too many minutes!"

Rei smiled.

"One should not neglect presentation. Any good chef knows that."

Rei struggled for a moment with the child safe bottle. He dumped a few pills into his palm and handed them to Nagisa. Nagisa made a disgusted face at the size of the capsules then shrugged.

"Oh well, down the hatch!"

As he was taking them Rei checked the time and made a few notes in a small ledger he kept in his pocket.

"Rei-chan, I appreciate you being careful but don't you think you're going a little overboard with the documentation?"

Rei pushed up his glasses.

"Absolutely not. I'll be damned if I let you accidently overdose or miss your antibiotics. Now, make sure you eat plenty of soup. I have crackers too. The instructions were very clear about you not taking this on an empty stomach."

"Ponyo!"

"Pardon?"

"It's coming on soon. We should watch it! You said the others are coming right? We can all watch it together. I don't think Haru's seen this movie. I bet he'll really like it. Come to think of it, I don't know if Haru actually watches movies at all?"

"I don't suppose I could persuade you into working on a bit of math instead."

"Yuck! No way! I'm in a fragile state. I need to regain my strength."

"…says the boy who belted out the Pokémon song earlier."

"And if you remember correctly, I completely messed up the rap part. Clearly, I have not recovered."

Rei read over his ledger and had a moment of realization.

"Nagisa…it's almost time."

Nagisa drank the last of the soup from the bowl and set the tray to his side. He grimaced at Rei.

"Are you sure it can't wait until later tonight? My mom can do it. I swear it feels fine. I haven't moved at all so it isn't dirty or anything."

"Nagisa, what's the matter? I'm more than capable of changing your dressing. I promise I will be as gentle as I possibly can."

"That's not it…I trust you more than anybody."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I…don't want you to see it. You'll think I'm gross."

Rei knelt by Nagisa's side and took his hand.

"I would never think that about you; no matter what happened to your body."

Nagisa hiccupped and choked back some tears. Rei excused himself and a moment later he returned with some clean dressings and a tube of ointment. He slowly peeled off the bandages and tried not to make a sound at the sight awaiting him underneath. He didn't want to make Nagisa anymore uncomfortable than he already was. _He's being so brave_. He only flinched slightly as the topical ointment was spread over his skin.

Nagisa peered out from between his fingers. Rei was calm and expressionless. He finally pulled away with a flourish.

"All done! Now, make sure we're on the right channel. Ponyo will be on soon." As he went to return the supplies to the medicine cabinet, he thought of something and turned around. He seemed sort of embarrassed by this revelation. "Nagisa? Have I ever told you…you're my hero? I mean it. I think I might be in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

*****STOP! ****If you read chapter 6 prior to 4/9/15, I would advise re-reading it. I made some edits that have a significant impact on chapter 7. *****

* * *

_"I think I might be in love with you. I think I might be in love with you. I think I might be in love with you." _The words hung in the air between them and refused to dissipate. Rei could hear his heart pounding. The lights appeared brighter. All ambient sounds seemed to have died out. He wasn't even aware of cars driving by. _Did I…really…just say that?_ Nagisa didn't respond. He had a peculiar look on his face. Things were becoming awkward. Rei prayed to every single deity he could think of. _If I earned even one shred of mercy from this cruel universe please grant it now. Save me from this moment. Spare my heart and dignity this baptism of fire._ He heard the doorbell ring

"I've got that!"

He practically sprinted from the room, grateful for a reason to excuse himself. He was out of breath when he opened the door. His smile and laugh clashed tackily like orange and pink wall paper. In his attempt to seem normal he had overshot his target.

"Look what the dolphin dragged in. Ahaha"

Haru, Makoto and Rin stood on the front steps. They regarded Rei and a look of concern passed between them. Makoto and Rin each had a sizable shopping bag and Haru was carrying Makoto's books. They had obviously stopped for snacks along the way; a get-well gift to Nagisa. It's been said that the quickest way to the heart is through the stomach. When it came to the youngest member of the swim team, it was really true. Makoto was the first to speak. He did so diplomatically as ever.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. No. No. Not at all. Not in the slightest."

Rin scratched his neck and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure? You're being kind of a spaz right now."

"Ahaha. I am?"

"Yeah, you really are. Do you intend to let us come in at some point?"

Nagisa bellowed from inside.

"**Quit gossiping and get your butts in here!**"

The three young men stepped inside and slipped their shoes off respectfully at the door. Rei took a moment to collect himself. _What's wrong with me? I've hung out with Nagisa a hundred times before. Why, of all the sentences I could have uttered, did I say that? This is a disaster. What's going to happen? What does this mean for the team? I know two of our members are already together but there's no way Nagisa has __**those**__ kinds of feelings…__**about me**__. Well what's done is unfortunately done. Now that I'm not the only one here, it will hopefully be forgotten. We will not speak of it again. _

When he joined them Nagisa was rummaging through one of the bags furiously. Makoto was kneeling on the floor next to his head. Rin sat on the cushion by his feet. Haru lingered a few paces away. His eyes flickered back and forth between Rei and Nagisa. Rei bit his lip. _Oh, great. What now?_ Haru seemed as though he was about to say something. _Kindly keep your observations to yourself. Read the scene, you bastard! _Haru opened his mouth. _If he will not stay silent then I must create a diversion. Time to act fast!_ The two spoke at the same, their words almost completely overlapping.

"Do you have any mackerel? I am hungry."

"**HARU AND MAKOTO ARE HOMOSEXUALS!**"

Haru blinked and nodded.

"Yes. We are."

Makoto giggled nervously and shrugged.

"That is an accurate statement."

Nagisa paused with a snack cake hanging out of his mouth. He spoke with his mouth full; dropping crumbs onto his shirt in the process.

"Myeah, Rei. But we alweady knew that. Hawu isth Makoto'sth pwecious one."

Rin's expression was the epitome of a "What-the-fuck-face."

"Did you fall and hit your head or something? You're being weirder than normal!"

Rei realized what he had done. _What sin did I commit to deserve such a gruesome fate? This is so very shameful. At this rate I will become estranged from the entire team. Then I will never perfect my beautiful butterfly form!_

"I…I realize that, Nagisa-kun. I…just…thought that…reveling in the beauty of their love would encourage the flow of positive energy in this room."

Haru nodded. He stared intensely at Makoto.

"I love you…in a homosexual way." He turned back to Rei. "It has been done. I'm going to cook some mackerel now."

"I'll assist you!" Rei gushed. On that note he took off. Rin shook his head.

"You're all crazy."

Nagisa finished his snack quietly, watching the back of Rei's head the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

Haru rested his chin in his hand. He sat on the floor cross-legged in front of Makoto staring at the screen as the end credits of the movie rolled by.

"I still don't understand."

Makoto rubbed Haru's shoulders in a circular pattern.

"You have to see it from her perspective."

Nagisa put a finger to his lips.

"I'll start over from the beginning. A goldfish princess-"

Rin clapped his palm to his forehead.

"Don't explain it to him again! You've retold the story four times now. The bowl of popcorn could give me a synopsis at this point. He doesn't get it. He never will get it!"

Haru scowled out the window.

"Why would someone want to leave…the water…to be a human?"

Makoto smiled patiently.

"Some people are happiest on land."

"But…why?"

Rin's face darkened.

"That's it. I'm killing him." He grabbed a cushion from the couch and lunged for Haru's head. The coffee table was knocked askew as they all fell to the floor in a knot of limbs. "**It's a damn kids' movie for normal people. Of course it doesn't make sense to a freak like you!**"

Nagisa winced as his leg was bounced off the pillow. Rei jumped out of the chair he had been occupying on the other side of the room. From his tone, everyone could tell he meant business.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Rin, Makoto and Haru froze. Rin put down his hastily selected weapon and self-consciously helped Nagisa get comfortable again.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Once everything had calmed down, he spoke again.

"Nagisa, I gotta ask you something." Rin seemed uncomfortable. "If it's too personal or you don't want to answer you can tell me to stuff it. I just…nobody has explained it to me yet. What exactly happened to your leg?"

The room was still. This was the first time that issue had been brought up. Every one of them had wondered about it but none of them had the nerve to put it into words. Nagisa twiddled his thumbs and thought about it. Rin attempted to hastily back pedal as Rei's scowl burned a hole in the side of his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. We don't have to talk about it."

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. To be completely honest, I don't remember most of it. I know I was under the water. I had something in my hand…something important." Rei felt the weight of the stone hanging in his pocket. "When I went to resurface I was stuck. Something sharp was digging into my skin." Nagisa wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered as though he was about to relive the trauma. "I knew if I didn't get free I would drown." Rei glided to Nagisa's side protectively. The blonde had started to cry. "I remember thinking, like really thinking, about-about never seeing…never seeing any of you again…and…and…" Nagisa gasped as he was enveloped in Rei's arms. Makoto held his left hand and Rin held his right. Haru hovered just behind Makoto.

Nagisa buried his face in Rei's shirt still sobbing and inhaled his scent, finding comfort in the oaky undertones of his cologne.

"Don't be afraid, Nagisa-kun, I've got you now."

Nagisa sniffled.

"R-r-r-rei?"

Makoto stroked the back of Nagisa's hand lovingly like a father comforting his child after he woke from a nightmare.

"Nagisa," Haru finally spoke "you're safe now. You're free."

Even with his puffy eyes, he was able to smile.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, I guess I am."


	9. Chapter 9

Nagisa blew his nose again and shook his head with a smile when Haru offered him yet another glass of water.

"I'm fine. Haha. Sorry about that. I didn't mean for things to get so heavy."

Makoto pressed his forehead against Nagisa's fondly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. How about we move on to a more pleasant activity? Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"I agree," Haru chimed in "Nagisa, could you explain the plot once more?"

Rin gripped the front of Haru's shirt roughly.

"You. Son. Of. A. **Bitch**!"

Nagisa laughed whole heartedly as Rin's face shifted between various shades of red. Rei looked up, startled.

"Is someone at the door?" There was a pause and the knocking continued. "I didn't think we were expecting anyone else.." He stood and walked to the front entry way.

"Hello, can I help yo- Gou?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you all? It's Kou!"

Nagisa chirped cheerfully from the living room.

"**Is Gou-chan here?**"

The red headed girl sighed deeply.

"Ugh, never mind. There are more important matters at hand." She walked past Rei and stood in front of the team. "Onii-chan?"

"Yeah? Don't sound so shocked to see me."

"I just didn't think you'd be here is all. I have some important news for my team."

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I go?"

Nagisa protested loudly.

"Don't leave, Rin-chan! You just got here!"

"I've been here for at least an hour."

"My point exactly! That's no time at all."

Gou shrugged.

"What I have to say isn't exactly a secret. I have no objection to him being here if the rest of you don't." When no one voiced a concern, she continued. "I just had a meeting with Miss Amakata and the Dean of Students. It was unpleasant but they're being lenient with us. I thoroughly explained what happened and apologized profusely for my oversight. They've decided not to disband the team or to remove me from my position."

This incited an uproar of reactions.

"There was a risk they might do that?!"

"I didn't know that could happen."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We should have been there to support you!"

Gou smiled, touched.

"I appreciate that but, at the end of the day, it was my mistake. I was the one who mismanaged her responsibilities and I alone needed to atone for that."

Makoto stepped in as the voice of reason.

"Now that that's been established, what is our standing with the faculty?"

"Not good. We're safe for now but they have their eye on us. Miss Amakata said if we can do something that boosts the school's reputation it would go a long way in our favor."

Rei spoke with passion.

"Whatever the task is, you can count on us to perform it to the best of our abilities. We will act with poise and grace."

"That's the spirit!" Gou retrieved a folded paper from her purse. "I did a little looking around and it appears as if this community rec center is holding relay. There's even a cash prize for the winner. Something like this would be wonderful for the school and think of the good things we could do with that money!"

This news was met with mixed emotions. Since none of the others would speak their mind, Rin jumped in.

"That sounds great 'cept Nagisa can't swim."

Gou became crest fallen.

"This is the part I wasn't looking forward to discussing…."


	10. Chapter 10

"Haru, please try to calm down."

"I am calm. I simply refuse to go along with this."

Makoto started to approach Haru with outstretched arms. Even when brushed away he remained unfazed. This wasn't their first argument after all. Gou attempted to reason with him.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal for anyone bu-"

"That's an understatement"

"**but**, I think it will work out best for all of us."

"If that's what you believe then you are seriously misunderstanding 'all of us.'"

Makoto forcibly placed his hands on Haru's cheeks and gave him no choice but to make eye contact.

"You need to see the whole picture."

"I see what's important." Haru protested "I only swim free and relays **with my friends**. Putting a stranger in Nagisa's place is like asking someone else to join us in bed."

Makoto's ears gained a touch of pink.

Gou piped up again, growing impatient with Haru's outburst. It wasn't like she was enjoying this either!

"It's not like he's being replaced permanently! We just need someone to compete in the relay with us. Normally a swim team would have alternates for situations like this but we aren't exactly normal. At this point we need a warm, buoyant body. Any idiot will do."

"We already have one!" Haru gestured wildly at Rin who snarled in response to the implication but kept his cool overall. Being captain really had changed him.

"I hear what you're saying. This is a messed up situation. If I could help out, I would do it in a heartbeat but there's one problem. **I don't go to your damn school**. How many times do you think you can pull off that stunt, Haru?"

"I don't care!"

"You'll care if you lose your team." Haru froze. His chest heaved with emotion as he processed that risk. "You're constantly going on about this. 'I only swim free and relays.' You're like a broken record. Well, how are you going to do that if you have no one to swim with and nowhere to swim?"

Haru clenched his fist and turned his back on them. It had started raining at some point. He just wanted to go stand outside and let it wash over him but he couldn't walk away at a time like this. The stakes were too high. After a moment had passed he spoke.

"…Who is this person?"

Gou paused and double checked the file she had been given.

"Aika Fukushima."

Haru's eyes widened.

"No. I cannot."

Rin groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Christ on a bike! What's wrong now?"

"That boy is an enemy of the water."

Gou collapsed into an armchair.

"What does that even mean?"

"I've had classes with him before. I didn't realize his true nature until just recently. I was going to the rooftop to meet you all for lunch and I witnessed him disgracing us."

"What?!" Rei chimed in for the first time with confusion. He had never considered the swim team to have enemies. Mostly because…why would anyone bother? Then again anything is possible. Aika was the pride and joy of the music department. He played classical piano, violin and the harp in addition to being a composer. It was no secret that athletics and the arts were constantly in competition for funding. Rei was about to voice an objection based on this evidence when Makoto put his mind at ease.

"Haru, I was with you that day. I remember what you're talking about and you're blowing it out of proportion."

"He scoffed at our poster."

"He could have been clearing his throat."

"It was a poster I helped make."

"I'm sure he meant no disrespect, Haru."

"I painted colorful fish on those posters, Makoto. I. Painted."

Gou stepped between them before they got sidetracked by an unproductive tangent.

"He needs us as much as we need him, Haru. Whether or not his dedication is up to your standards, I know he will take this seriously."

"How do you know?"

"I met with him."

"Without us?! Did you intend to do this **entirely **by yourself? Were we going to have **any say** at all?"

"Well I'm telling you now!" Gou took a deep breath. "His parents are concerned that he's too specialized. They say it will look good on his transcript if he was involved in a sport. Apparently they've really been on his case about it recently. Not just them, people at the school too. He would be willing to be involved as long as it didn't interfere with his other obligations. Considering what a tight spot we're in. I don't see any other options."

Rin nodded at her sound judgement.

"Does he have any experience though?"

"I already looked into that. He was on a swim team at his other school. I was able to get access to his times."

She handed a manila folder to Rin who looked it over and nodded.

"Not bad. It's nothing earth shattering. I've beaten most of these five times over. However they are respectable. If he lives up to these standards and he's teamed up with you, I'd be optimistic enough to say you have a chance in hell." He winked at his little sister. "Good work, Miss Manager."

Her face shone with pride

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

Haru slumped to the floor, defeated.

"We can't do this to him…we cannot leave Nagisa."

For the first time, everyone looked to the small figure on the sofa. They had been so involved in their fight that they had all but overlooked him. His point of view counted for a lot. He just chuckled and waved comically at them.

"Haha, hello over there! Don't forget you're in my house."

Rei bowed his head.

"I am sorry, Nagisa-kun. We meant no disrespect."

"Don't worry about it." He became serious. "Haru-chan, look at me." Haru locked eyes with Nagisa though he seemed almost reluctant to do so. He felt this was a bad move and he was ashamed of any involvement he had in it. "You should do it. The last thing I want is for anyone to be held back because of me. I promise I won't take it personally and I'll be there cheering for you. I want you to do it…for the team."

A slight whisper escaped Rei's parted lips.

"Nagisa-kun…"

* * *

***Hey, yeah so in order for me to able to make what I have planned work, I needed to bring in an OC. I know how many people feel about those so let me put your mind at ease. He will **not** be a "Gary Stu"/become the main focus and he will **not** interfere with any ships. I just ask you to put your faith in me and give him a shot. I promise it's all going somewhere sweet.***


	11. Chapter 11

Aika spared a glance at his watch. It was almost time for him to head to the locker room and suit up. _God, how long has it been since I've had to do that? _With a flourish, he churned out the final bar of the movement. He looked up with a start when he heard applause. He rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable.

"I didn't realize I had an audience."

Gou stood from the choir risers and smoothed out her skirt.

"I hope you don't mind me eavesdropping. I just let myself in. I've never heard that song before."

Aika smiled.

"Nobody has. It's an original work of mine."

Gou came and stood beside the grand piano. Her reactions were genuine.

"Wow! That's pretty impressive."

Aika removed a piece of lint only he could see from his trousers and brushed his long black braid over his shoulder.

"Thank you but it's not quite done yet."

"You really are a perfectionist. I guess that makes sense though. For what it's worth, I think it's beautiful the way it is."

He beamed up at her.

"Thank you, Kou-san. You're too kind."

"Actually I go by Ko- Oh. You remembered?"

"Naturally. You informed me of your preference when we were introduced. Forgetting would be insensitive on my part." Gou smiled, delighted. "I am a little bit confused. I thought we were meeting by the pool?" His amber eyes were flooded with concern. "I'm not late am I?"

"Oh no! Not at all! I was worried you might not know where our locker room is so I thought I'd show you the way."

"That was very kind of you. It does make sense considering the fact that I have yet to utilize that portion of the school."

"Well, that's about to change."

"Indeed." Aika got to his feet and gathered his belongings. "Shall we?"

Gou tried not to gawk. He was built like a string bean, even taller than Makoto. While his muscle definition left something to be desired, she could still tell he was toned. His hands stood out most of all. They were large with long, slender fingers. His nails were manicured and clean. There was elegance to them especially when they danced over the black and white keys of his instrument.

So far all of her interactions with him had been civil. However she knew that he hadn't made many friends or really any friends since he had come there. He was introverted. He didn't seek the company of others. When he did converse, he was very polite and more than a little stiff. He reminded Gou of a suit that was still on the hanger.

"May I help you?" He asked abruptly.

"Huh?"

"It seemed as though you were about to speak. I wanted you to know you have my full attention."

Gou realized she had been staring and became self-conscious.

"I ugh, it's nothing. Forget it."

"Very well. I'll put that on the back burner. However if you change your mind and decide it **is **something, just let me know."

Gou nodded. They were almost to the changing rooms. From the window, she could see Makoto and Rei were outside already and stretching. She didn't see Haru.

"Kou-san, I was wondering if there was a place where I may store some of my stuff?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a padlock and key. You can keep your equipment here like the others do."

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, Aika-san?"

"Yes?"

"Well…we are so grateful for the way you're assisting us…and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all but…as far as your expectations go…I feel you should know that…"

"…some of the gentlemen are feeling a bit territorial?"

"Yes."

"…because I'm a newcomer in the middle of a season?"

"Yes."

"…and all of these issues are compounded by the stress of Hazuki-kun's injury?"

"Right again. Especially watch out for…"

"Haruka Nanase?"

"Ok how are you so good at this?"

Aika laughed.

"When he spent the entire duration of math class giving me odd looks it just added up…pun slightly intended."

"I'm sorry he did that. He means well he just…"

"It's alright, Kou-san. I appreciate your concern but I am not worried in the least. I'm here to fulfill a very specific function and that is all. Afterwards I'll go back to my world where I can pursue my passion."

"Speak of the devil." Gou gestured over Aika's shoulder. When he turned around, Haru was making a beeline for him. The strange musician greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance."

Haru accepted his hand coldly.

"Hi."

Gou held her breath. _Please, Haru, please behave yourself. Remember that he's here to help us. _Yet even as she cast these silent wishes into the universe her gut told her all would not go smoothly.

* * *

***So this was just a short chapter to introduce the OC. More action to come. I just wanted to take a second and thank you all for being so supportive throughout this process. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me when you enjoy my content. I hope you continue to be pleased with the quality as the story unfolds further. Something feel-worthy this way comes. /distant cackling/ ***


	12. Chapter 12

Rei stepped out of the shower, rubbed his hair aggressively with the towel and then shook out the remaining drips of water which clung to his short locks. _That could have gone better_, he pondered silently. He went over the practice in his head, stroke by stroke.

* * *

_Rei had been standing by the pool looking over their most recent addition and the reactions of those around him. Aika was charming and charismatic, obviously intelligent. He was also well put together. Rei could respect his aesthetic. However when one compared his body to that of Makoto, Haru and himself one thing became very obvious – while Aika was athletic, he was no athlete. _

_Gou held a clipboard in one hand and placed the other on her hip. A stopwatch and whistle hung from her neck. A pencil was tucked behind her ear. _

"_Listen up, everyone! I want to introduce Aika Fukushima. I realize you may have spoken with him previously but I want to make sure we __**all,**__" Gou eyeballed Haru fiercely "give him a warm welcome." _

_Aika smiled and waved to the three other swimmers in turn. Makoto and Rei clapped politely. Haru patted his hands together with little enthusiasm after receiving an elbow to the side from Makoto. He kept one eye on the water the whole time. Makoto shook Aika's hand, bowing slightly. _

"_We are glad to have you." _

"_Thank you. I am glad to be here. However I wish it were under better circumstances." _

_Rei nodded, appreciative of the respect paid to their wounded teammate. _

_Gou seemed pleased. _

"_Now that we've taken the care of the formalities, we need to get to work. We don't have much time so we must make the most of our practices. When we're competing, every second counts against us so let's get those numbers down. We'll start with a solid warm up and then we should jump right into practicing for the relay. Don't get any ideas about me going easy on you, Aika-san." _

_Aika nodded firmly, his hands folded behind his back. _

"_Alright, our work out goes as follows: first we'll do-" _

_She was cut off by a loud splash. She jumped back slightly, recovered and then rolled her eyes. Haru had taken off for the deep end swimming freestyle. This was the moment Rei realized they were in for a long afternoon. _

* * *

"Good job today."

Aika looked up from his shirt at the sound of Rei's voice. When the former track star went to shower off he had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. He shook his head modestly and fastened the remaining two buttons.

"I promise it will be much better before the competition. You all on the other hand were very impressive. Our student body is fortunate to have you representing them."

"Let's just hope that those in charge see things your way." Rei sat on the bench beside Aika and folded his towel while he spoke. "I would like to apologize for his attitude once more. That incident should not have happened." Rei sighed. "You are really helping us out a great deal by doing this. He should see that."

"Rei-san, please don't worry. The past is not worth dwelling upon. In life we can only move forward."

_He's so mature_. As much as Rei missed Nagisa, there was part of him which was beginning to think swimming with Aika might not be such a bad thing. Aika was already taller than Rei sitting down so when he stood he towered over him.

"I've got to get back to the music room. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"Oh, the same to you!"

Rei's stomach churned with guilt as he watched him go. He really was sorry.

* * *

_Rei was standing in line in front of the starting block. The order of a medley race is as follows: backstroke comes first then breast stroke, butterfly and freestyle last. Makoto had lowered himself into the water. He swam straight and true. Aika was watching him intently. When Makoto's hand hit the wall, he needed to be ready. He positioned his body. His form was good. He was just about to leave the block when it happened. _

_It was a small sound. If the tension hadn't been so palpable it may have gone unnoticed but it didn't. If Aika's hearing wasn't so finely tuned it might have gone unnoticed but it didn't. It was just enough to throw Aika off his game. He fumbled in midair and belly flopped, banging his ankle off the side of the pool as he did so. Rei gasped when he realized what had happened. Haru had scoffed. When Aika was getting ready for his leg of the relay, Haru had scoffed. _

_Gou rushed over. _

"_Aika-san! Are you ok?" _

_He grabbed his ankle and rubbed it with a slight wince._

"_I'm perfectly fine. Sorry about that. That didn't go as smoothly as I planned." _

_Gou's eyes narrowed. _

"_**You **__are not the one who should be sorry. Haru, everyone saw that. __**What happened?**__"_

_They were all watching Haruka. Gou was pissed, Rei was in a state of disbelief. The worst was Makoto. He looked disappointed._

_Haru stared straight at Aika, his gaze cold and unwavering. _

"_You were about to take an illegal start." _

_Aika gaped in shock. _

"_I was?" He looked to Gou for confirmation. _

"_Unfortunately, he is correct. It's called a jump – when a 2__nd__, 3__rd__ or 4__th__ member of a relay team breaks contact with the block before the swimmer in the water touches the wall. When it happens, the team is disqualified." _

"_Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I had no idea. I guess I really am out of practice."_

"_It's a simple mistake, Aika-san. It does not excuse Haru's behavior." Gou shot another glance in his direction. "You have nothing to say?" _

_Haru opened his mouth and Aika chimed in. He climbed out of the water with Makoto's help. _

"_It's fine, Kou-san. I made a silly error and I will correct it now. Why don't we start from the top?" _

"_If you're sure…we can take a quick break if you want." _

"_That won't be necessary. I would hate to disrupt the flow any more than I already have."_

* * *

Completely dressed, Rei gripped his back pack tightly.

"Haru, what **are** you **thinking**?"

He jumped when he felt his pocket vibrate. His cheeks took on a deep blush as he read the name printed on the small screen: Nagisa-san.

"Um hello?"

A shrill voice rang out from the speaker and Rei pulled the phone away from his face with a wince.

"Reeeeeiiiii-chan! I've called you bajillion times!"

"You know I've been in practice."

"Yeah but what if something terrible had happened to me?"

Rei froze.

"Did something happen?"

"Well not really but…something **could have** happened."

Rei breathed a deep sigh of relief. Then he snapped with annoyance.

"Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!"

Nagisa laughed coyly.

"Are you saying that I'm close to your heart?"

Rei stammered at the unfamiliar undertones in Nagisa's voice. _It's nothing. Behave normally. Just act as though it was never said. _

"Well um… I'm saying…cardiovascular health is a serious matter." _Someone…just…shoot me already. _"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah! My parents aren't going to be home tonight. There's some boring work thing going on or something. You should come spend the night."

"Come spend the night…at your house…with you?"

"Yeah! It will be a lot of fun! Come on, I don't want to sit around here all night by myself."

"I'll stop by my house and head right over."

"Perfect! See you then!"

On that note, he disconnected. _What have I gotten myself into? _


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was starting to set by the time Rei arrived at Nagisa's home. Since the door was unlocked he simply let himself in. Being here was slightly off putting in light of recent events. His mouth was dry and he had an odd feeling of being detached from his body. His mind seemed to hover over his hollow form like a lost little boy holding a red balloon. He hung his bag from one of the hooks on the wall and realized no lights were on.

He called out Nagisa's name and, not hearing a reply, went to go investigate. The room was bathed in varying shades of warm light. The large patio doors were open and the curtains billowed in a light breeze. Nagisa was out on the deck leaning on his crutches uncertainly. He detected Rei's presence and turned his head. He was smiling but it was clear that he was in some pain.

"There you are, Rei-chan! It's about time. We almost missed it."

Rei rushed to his side and lent his support, his concern overriding any awkwardness on his part.

"What are you doing? How long have you been standing out here? You need to be more careful!" Rei gently guided him back to the couch.

"Aw, you're no fun Rei-chan!"

"You don't need fun right now. You need to take care of yourself." Rei sighed as he lowered Nagisa onto the couch. "The team is floundering without you."

Nagisa frowned and nodded. Rei wondered if he had spoken out of turn when the bubble of happiness seemed to remerge from nowhere.

"Hey, Rei-cha, you're really late. We should get going."

"Where is it that you think we're going?"

Nagisa winked.

"On a little adventure."

Rei blinked and felt his insides do a summersault.

"I…um don't know that you're up to an adventure, little or otherwise."

"Come on, I've been a complete prisoner in here. I can't even remember what the outside looks like. I'll ride in the wheelchair and I won't even complain. Please? We're running out of time."

Rei saw the desperation in his eyes. He had been so upbeat about all of this but it was obvious that cabin fever coupled with general discomfort was taking its toll.

"Alright," he conceded "where are headed to?"

"Yes!" Nagisa pumped his tiny fist victoriously. "It's a surprise. I'll give directions and you do the driving."

* * *

A few minutes later Rei saw why Nagisa was so eager to arrive here. The sun had almost completed its descent to the horizon and everything around them reflected gold. The gentle roar of the ocean soothed him. He breathed in the salty air.

"Whattcha think, Rei-chan?"

"It's…perfect."

"Can we get closer?"

Rei looked at Nagisa and turned the idea over in his head. The wheelchair wouldn't work very well on sand.

"I've got it!" He stooped down and cradled Nagisa very carefully. "Hold on tight." Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. He clung to his shirt and giggled as he was lifted. The sand was warm on Rei's bare feet as he carried Nagisa to the shore. He got them situated on a dune being very wary of Nagisa's injury.

"How's this?"

"It's like a fairy tale. The view's not half bad either."

They sat in silence for a while though it was not uncomfortable. As it got progressively darker it became cooler out. Rei thought he saw Nagisa shudder slightly.

"Are you cold? We could go back if you want."

"Rei-chan, there's something…I need to talk to you about."

He sounded sad and distant.

"Yes?"

"I…I don't know if I'll be coming back to the swim team."

If Rei had to choose between hearing these words and being shot in the foot, he would have taken the latter. His blood froze in his veins. _No, this can't be. This is just wrong._

"Rei-chan? Aren't you going to say anything?" Nagisa's eyes were misting up.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa."

"You're sorry?"

Nagisa tugged on Rei's sleeve a few times but the older boy refused to look at him.

"This is my fault. I ruined it."

Nagisa spoke sharply with disbelief.

"What is it you think you ruined?" He snapped his fingers "Eyes, front mister!"

When Rei finally looked at him Nagisa could see he had been crying.

"I ruined us. I ruined what we have. By saying what I said, by reading too much into the situation. I pushed you away." Rei wiped his face self-consciously. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix it. I understand you not wanting to be around me anymore but if anyone should leave the team it should be me! Please do not allow me to be the obstacle that kills your passion. I cannot-"

Rei stopped. He couldn't speak anymore. Something was preventing him. _Am I…being kissed?_ In a state of shock his mind finally registered the warmth of Nagisa's mouth over his own. When they separated he could hardly breathe.

"Rei-chan. You could never kill my passion. You are my passion. Swimming with Haru and Makoto was always amazing but swimming with you changed my life."

Rei didn't know what to say. He recalled a time when he thought of emotions and love with such disinterest. They seemed like irrational distractions. Yet now that he was here with Nagisa's hand gently stroking his collar bone, the space between them gradually shrinking, nothing made more sense.

"Rei-chan, I love you too."

Rei grabbed Nagisa's hand. He felt so much it would take hours to pick apart each individual sensation.

"I don't understand…why? Why are you leaving if…if you…"

"Because I can't hold you back. I have so much physical therapy ahead of me and after I'm done there's no guarantee I'll be able to swim the way I did before. You have so many victories ahead of you. I…I can't expect you to carry me forever."

Rei didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth and Nagisa silenced him with another kiss.

"Let's not talk about it. Not right now, ok? I just want to enjoy this moment."

Rei wanted to push the matter further but he could tell anything else he said would only upset Nagisa. He relented reluctantly, pulling Nagisa into his embrace transferring his body heat over to the smaller boy protectively.

"Fine, love."

"Thank you, Rei-chan, for everything."

* * *

Haru slumped down into his desk sullenly. One glance at the calendar had put him into a foul mood. The relay was tomorrow. He looked around with confusion. Class was about to start but he hadn't seen Makoto at all that morning. He picked at his cuticles trying to push down the negative feelings being stirred up. _He didn't walk with me today. _ Haru looked up when he heard footsteps. _Makoto?_ To his disappointment, it was Rei. His eyes were set and he seemed very determined.

There was a long pause.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn, that still isn't right."Aika whipped out a pencil and made some marks on the sheet music in front of him.

"It sounded good to me."

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Aika remarked without turning around. Haruka Nanase watched him intently.

"What's it about?"

"Pardon?"

"Your song."

"My composition? Well, it's not about any specific topic per say, rather it attempts to capture a feeling."

"What feeling?"

Aika closed his eyes and smiled allowing his mind to drift to the place he went when he composed.

"Freedom. It is intended to capture the feeling of being free." Haru's eyes widened. "You know you and I aren't as different as you might think." Aika thumbed through a stack of papers. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I came to say…I am sorry."

Aika smiled at him earnestly. "Thank you."

Haru grabbed a chair and sat before continuing.

"What do you see?"

"Well…I see the music room. I see you-"

"That's not what I meant. When you play, what do you see?"

"Oh!" Aika thought long and hard about it. "I don't think it's something I could fully describe in words. Speech wouldn't do it justice. I know it's warm. I see reeds and shallow slow moving water. I am alone and I am at peace." He shrugged his shoulders, breaking the trance. "You're the first person to ask me that question. Was there a purpose?"

"I see something too when I swim. I may not have a dream or a plan for my future but I do have this vision." Haru placed a hand over his heart. "It means everything to me."

"I see. Forgive me but I don't completely understand why you're disclosing this to me."

"I cannot share this vision with just anybody. I am protective of it. It is not something one can do halfway."

Aika thought back to their flop of a practice. It was easy to be polite and play a part when one knew it would be short lived. He didn't have to try very hard with the others but Haru had seen through him. He had sensed how artificial he was.

The truth is he was he hadn't been giving it all of his effort. He was able to shake off what happened so easily because he didn't really care that much about swimming or them. "I think I understand what you're saying. Haruka-san, I am also sorry. I apologize for any disrespect I have shown you or your vision."

Haru simply nodded. He was not adept at handling emotionally loaded moments. He had nothing to say in response and Aika didn't expect him to.

"Nagisa is in trouble."

"What happened? Is he back in the hospital?"

"No, it's worse. His spirit is suffering."

"What can I do to help?"

"I have an idea but it's slightly eccentric."

Aika smirked mischievously.

"Some of the best ideas are."

* * *

***Phew! It's been a while since I updated this. I apologize about the wait. I have been crazy busy between my two jobs and my own writing. This is the second to last chapter. I'm hoping to have this wrapped up some time within the next few days but I make no promises.***


End file.
